


On his lap

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Short Drabble





	On his lap

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me in bed. I love them

Freddie loves Roger. He loves everything in him. Long blond hair, big eyes, laughter. He could go to the other end of the world for what the angel would desire.  
Freddie loves the most moments like this. Roger sits in an armchair and eats delicious grapes. The elder kneels before him, resting his black head on his lap. He holds the drummer's hand and makes countless kisses on the fingers and palms. Roger's warm hand strokes his hair. Finally the moment is over. Now a change in showing love. Freddie lays down on the couch. Roger next to him. The frontman embraces him as much as he can. He kisses, whispers words of love. Nothing and nobody will break their bonds and will destroy enormous love.


End file.
